


The Steak Is A Disappointment

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post 4.03, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey hasn't seen Mike in three years. He might be a bit nervous before they meet for dinner one fine Thursday evening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Steak Is A Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for [this picture](http://heartsuits.tumblr.com/post/80323638072)
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

It takes Harvey a while to figure out that his dry mouth, elevated heartbeat and slightly clammy palms don’t mean he’s coming down with the flu. He decides not to think about it too much.

He hasn’t seen Mike in three years. Sure, there has been the occasional email, text message or even phone call (Harvey has sworn to forget that dismal skype chat, so that doesn’t count) since Mike has closed the Gillis deal and SIG has sent him to the West Coast to head their brand new San Francisco office, but those brief moments of contact have become less and less with the course of time. Harvey knows that it is his fault. If Mike hadn’t made the effort every now and then (mostly out of the blue, in Harvey’s opinion) they wouldn’t have talked to each other in over a year.

It’s not that Harvey isn’t interested in how Mike is doing and what is going on in his life. It’s not that he doesn’t think of Mike from time to time. It’s just that every exchange, every communication leaves him feeling a little hollow. Mike’s voice doesn’t sound the same over the phone and his words have an off ring to them on the small screen of Harvey’s cell. They somehow need more room, and the screen of his laptop isn’t doing the trick either. And every time that happens, every time Mike calls, mails, texts, it takes Harvey far too long to open his eyes again.

So, when Mike calls him at the office one day, Harvey turns around in his chair and doesn’t look out of the window. 

"Hey, I’m in town next week. Wanna grab dinner on Thursday?"

*****

Thursday comes and Harvey snaps at Donna twice without reason. She just smiles at him – completely without reason. But Donna is Donna and Harvey isn’t going to think about that now or he’ll be late. He needs to be at the restaurant at 8pm and it’s already ten to. He closes the lid of his laptop, slips the slim device into its sleeve and turns off the light in his office.

He shifts in his car seat and shoots an annoyed glance at Ray who gratuitously smiles at him in the rearview mirror. He briefly wonders why everyone is so goddamn cheery today.

He arrives at the restaurant before Mike and takes a moment to straighten his hair and the cuffs of his shirt before he lets the hostess show him to their table.

They’re halfway through their main course when Mike drops the bomb. _It’s been nice so far,_ Harvey thinks. Soft murmurs and clinking of glasses around them, their conversation easy and insignificant. Catching up on work and movies. 

"I’m living with someone."

 _The steak at this place isn’t what it used to be,_ Harvey thinks.

”His name is Jason.”

_And I really should have ordered the bordeaux rather than the burgundy._

"He’s an ad exec."

Harvey motions for the waiter and does just that.

"We’ve been together for over a year now."

The bordeaux is better but the steak is still a disappointment. _This place is going to shit. Maybe they’ve changed chefs._ He’ll have to tell Donna to check up on that.

"You should see the way he dresses, Harvey! You’d have a coronary."

Mike grins at him across the table and Harvey orders a glass of scotch. He decides to skip dessert.

*****

Jason is waiting for him in the living room when he returns. Mike drops the keys onto the dresser and kicks off his shoes. He leaves his suitcase at the door, he’ll unpack later.

He walks across the room and looks at the man sitting on the sofa. Their eyes meet and Jason bites his lips. He doesn’t rise, so Mike sits down next to him.

"You’re breaking up with me," Jason whispers and Mike reaches for his hand.

"Jase—" 

"You love him."

Mike closes his eyes and lets go of Jason’s hand. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs.

"Yes," he whispers, and Jason nods.

"I know."

*****

It’s a bit unclear to Harvey how it all happens in the end. Mike moves back to New York, and before Harvey knows what’s going on, they’re leaving City Hall with matching rings on their fingers. Donna and a guy in a frankly ridiculous suit named Jason (the guy, not the suit) are there and they’re drinking champagne (from the region, from France) from cheap glasses.

In the evening they have a pretty glamorous party. Harvey is sure the restaurant has changed chefs again (maybe Donna has something to do with that, he wouldn’t put it past her) for this has to be the best goddamn meal he’s ever had.


End file.
